


One Night Stand

by matbaerzal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal
Summary: It’s your first night out after breaking up with your boyfriend and you find yourself going home with Mat.
Relationships: Mathew Barzal/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Taking one last deep breath as you look in the mirror to study your outfit, you pick up your purse before exiting your bedroom to join your roommate Jenna in the living room where she’s waiting for you.

You were doing better, honestly. You and your boyfriend had broken up a month ago, and Jenna had been kind enough to take you in, letting you stay in her spare room. Every weekend she asked if you wanted to go out to a nightclub with her, and every weekend you’d said no.

Until now.

You were at the point where you realized that you couldn’t let your ex keep you from going out and having fun. He’d done that enough during your relationship, so why would you let him have that power over you still after you’d broken up?

All you wanted to worry about tonight was drinking, trying not to think about your ex, and having the time of your life. All tasks had been surprisingly easy.

Now, you were standing at the bar waiting to order another drink, some of your friends were still on the dancefloor, but you could still see them. You’re distracted for a second trying not to laugh at Jenna, who nearly tripped because she’d decided to wear heels when Mat and Anthony come up to the bar next to you and the bartender turns to them instantly.

You’d met them both before, Jenna was known to have friends from all different walks of life. You hadn’t seen either of them since you and your boyfriend broke up. You hadn’t really talked to either of them too much, and your ex would always cling to you around other guys.

Mat is about to order when Anthony shoves him lightly with his shoulder. He points at you, “I think she was here before us,” he says and gives you a polite smile. Mat turns towards you, not subtle at all as he looks you up and down - you can’t help but return the favor. It’s another second before he speaks, “sorry, what are you having?”. “Oh, uh-” you turn to the bartender, “I’ll have a rum and coke, please,” you speak up over the music. Mat then continues to order his and Anthony’s drink.

It’s not before he pulls out his wallet that you realize he’s paying for your drink. “You don’t have to-” he hands the bartender a note. “It’s no problem, really,” he interrupts. Tito nudges his shoulder again, Mat gives him a slight glare before he clears his throat, “how have you been?”. The bartender then puts your drinks in front of you. Mat gives you yours without taking his eyes off of you. “Good,” you say, taking a sip of your drink.

“Haven’t seen what’s-his-face around tonight,” he says and you can’t help but laugh. “We broke up,” you breathe out, finally at a point where it doesn’t hurt so much to admit it. “Oh shit, sorry,” he blurts - you just smile at him, “it’s ok, really.” You see Anthony smirk, Mat gives him a little shove and before you can comment on their weird behavior, you hear Jenna shouting your name from the dance floor. You feel a bit hesitant as you say “I should get back out there, thanks for the drink” you raise your glass. “Don’t worry about it, let me know if you want another one” he smiles.

As much fun as you’re having with your friends you can’t stop thinking about Mat. The fact that his gaze has barely left you doesn’t help the situation. As if you weren’t already painfully aware, Jenna leans over, “Mat has been looking at you all night, you know”. You look over again, only this time he’s looking at Tito, who’s gesturing towards you as he says something to Mat.

Finally, he looks at you again. The world slows down as he starts making his way towards you. Now he’s in front of you - he leans in so you can hear him over the music, “you feel like having that drink?”. “How about we just stay here?” you say as you place his hands on your waist. It’s been a while since someone looked at you the way he is, and you hope he doesn’t notice your heartbeat pick up. You lose track of time as the two of you move against each other.

You turn your back against him, and he doesn’t waste time pulling you to him. Your hands guide his to touch you and hear him suck in a breath as you grind against him - something about his touch makes everyone else in the room fade away.

His mouth finds your neck, boldly kissing you there. You don’t know if it’s his touch, the alcohol, or a mix of the two that gives you the confidence. But before you can stop yourself, you turn to face him again and lean into him, “want to get out of here?”. Leaning back, he looks surprised at your boldness for a second before he puts his hand on the small of your back - “let’s go, then.”

You turn your head towards Jenna, who just nods at you, trying her best not to push you guys out the door herself.

–

He presses you against his door the second you enter his apartment, his lips finding yours in a rushed kiss - your hands shoving at his red jacket to push it off his shoulders. His hands are quick to pull on the sleeves so he can grab your waist again. You softly push against him, and he takes the hint, leading you to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes - only your underwear remains as you reach the foot of his bed.

You break away, catching your breath as you take a step away from him. ‘First times’ have always been awkward for you, but something about the way Mat is looking at you makes you feel more confident than you’ve ever been. Before the feeling overwhelms you, you turn around.

With your back turned to him, you slide your panties down your thighs slowly, taking your time to step out of them after they fall down your legs. You hear a muffled groan from behind you, looking over your shoulder to see Mat biting his fist, his eyes meeting yours before he takes a step towards you, his hands delicately running up your sides, making you shiver. They travel up to play with the material of your bra before they find the clasp at the back. He leaves a soft kiss to your neck, “can I?” his hands stop as he speaks up.

All you can do is nod, and before you know it, he’s sliding the straps off your shoulders after unclasping your bra, and it hits the floor. You feel his breath on your neck as his hands slowly travel across your skin to tease your nipples, you lean into him, feeling his hard cock against you. You reach your hand behind your back to feel his length, and as if on instinct he buries his head in your neck, a soft moan leaving his lips.

His hands become unfocused as you continue teasing him through the material of his boxers, and you take the chance to turn back around in his arms, kissing him as you start to toy with the band of his underwear. “Can I?” you throw his words back at him, teasingly - “fuck, yes,” he breathes out.

You kneel in front of him, kissing his stomach, running your nails up his thighs as he lets out a quiet, strangled groan when you finally start to slide his boxers down his legs. You look up at him as you take a hold of the base of his cock, his eyes barely open as he looks down at you with a blissed out look on his face. 

You keep your eyes on him as you curiously lick his tip, humming as you taste his precum. As you lick a stripe up his length, his brows furrow, and he runs a hand through his hair, gripping it slightly as your lips wrap around the head. Before you can take more of him, he’s cupping your cheek, removing his cock from your mouth. “I won’t last with you looking at me like that,” he groans, rushing you to stand.

“Lay down for me baby,” he murmurs, giving you a soft kiss as he leads you to the edge of the bed. He takes a small step back, letting you crawl onto the bed, making yourself comfortable on your back. When you meet his eyes again he takes a moment to run his eyes over your body, his hand running through his hair again as he swears under his breath.

You take in his body too as he moves onto the bed, every little detail making your mouth water. Time moves in slow motion as he leans over you, his hair falling to his forehead, you reach up to brush it away right before his lips meet yours again.

He grabs your waist easily dragging you further up the bed so your head hits the pillows - your surprised yelp muffled by his lips on yours, it turns into a gasp as you feel his fingers run through your folds. He breaks away from the kiss with a groan, leaning his forehead against yours, “fuck, you’re soaked” he breathes out.

All you can do is nod, biting your lip as his fingers lightly tease your clit, spreading your arousal. You close your eyes as he applies more pressure, his circles more determined, a small moan leaves you as he moves to your entrance, gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Then his fingers are gone, and your eyes shoot open to see a smirk on his face before he sucks his fingers into his mouth, tasting you. Whatever frustrated thoughts running through your head leave your mind as he moans. His fingers slide out with a pop and before you can think, his hands are brushing up your thighs as he moves to settle between them. A strangled moan leaves you as he licks through your folds without warning, “fuck, you taste so good” he mumbles as he lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders.

You lose control of your whole body as he practically devours you. His nose brushing against your clit as he fucks you with his tongue, the vibration from his grunts making your back arch. His name leaves your lips as he moves to suck your clit into his mouth, it’s like he already knows your body inside and out. Before you know it, you’re throwing your head back as an orgasm crashes through you, his arm moving over your stomach to keep you still as he licks you through your high.

You try to close your legs, feeling so good it’s overwhelming you. He lets out a noise in protest, but his tongue is more gentle against you now, humming as he’s cleaning up your cum. Your body is still tingling as his mouth moves to kiss the inside of your thigh.

You feel him move up your body and when you finally open your eyes you can’t help but gasp at the way he looks. His lips are swollen, chin glistening, eyes dark - it’s on instinct that you pull him down for a kiss, legs wrapping around his middle, pulling him closer. You moan into his mouth as you taste yourself on him, feeling his cock twitch against your thigh.

“I need you” you rush out as you break apart, and you don’t care how desperate you sound. He’s just as desperate as he nods, quickly leaning over to his nightstand to find a condom. You’re not sure if you’ve ever seen someone move so quickly roll a condom on. Just as he’s about to settle between your thighs again you push at his shoulder a little.

“Wanna ride you” you breathe out and he wastes no time turning the two of you around. You whimper as you feel the pressure of his cock against your clit as you straddle him. He squeezes your hip, his brows furrowing as you grind against him, “baby, please” he begs.

You smirk a little at his own desperation but grab his length to guide him to your entrance, you bite your lip as he glances down as you slide down on him. His grip on your hip tightens as the two of you breathe out, you pause, gripping his arm as you adjust. No one’s ever made you feel so good from just being inside of you, you could stay like this forever.

He groans as you involuntarily clench around him, “fuck, you feel good” he lets out, snapping you out of your thoughts. You slide your hands up to his shoulder, slowly lifting your hips before sliding down again, moaning out his name before he pulls you closer. Your noses brushing against each other as you set a slow and steady rhythm.

As you close your eyes you feel his lips barely touch yours as he breathes out your name, a strangled moan leaving you as his hips thrust up to meet yours. He grabs the back of your neck, guiding you with him as he lays down, kissing you as he bends his legs. He holds you in place as his hips snap into yours, deeper and harder than before.

You break the kiss with a loud moan as he finds your sweet spot, your one arm that isn’t trapped between your bodies moves so you can grab the sheets next to you. “Feel good, baby?” he rasps out, your voice is stuck in your throat and all that comes out is another moan. You clench around him again, feeling that tingling in your stomach building up again.

He lets go of your neck, his hands finding your thighs instead, slowing his hips down. With your arm finally free, your body melts against him even more, your head in the crook of his neck. You furrow your brows as the early signs of your orgasm fade away, “don’t want you to cum yet” he murmurs, reading your mind and your body.

The new pace of his hips is like sweet torture, and it takes all your strength to lift yourself up, using your arms. You can tell he’s about to sit up again, but you push against his chest, and he doesn’t fight at as you lift your hips. His legs fall flat against the bed again, and you lean one arm back as you move up and down

His eyes are clouded with pleasure as he watches you on top of him, his thumb caressing the skin on your thigh sending shivers up your spine. The tingle in your stomach comes back as you move your free hand between your thighs. Before you can even touch your clit his hand is brushing yours away.

You’re about to frown, thinking he wants to delay your orgasm again, but your hips stutter as his fingers find your clit. You try to find your rhythm again as he rubs firm circles on your clit. Incoherent words leaving your lips as you near the edge - your legs are getting tired, but you’re so so close. When his hips move against yours again, you fall forwards, catching yourself with your arms, legs shaking as you cum around him

Your arms give out as pleasure runs through you and your back against his chest as he fucks into you, chasing his own release. His groans in your ear make you clench around him, his hips stuttering, hands gripping you as he cums. You nuzzle into his neck as he stills completely, your body still tingling as his arms wrap around you.

You stay like that until your breaths are even again, bodies tired and minds hazy. You swear you could have fallen asleep like that, but just as your eyelids fall closed, you feel him shift.

Before you know it, you’re on your back with him on top of you. You feel him kiss your forehead as he slowly slides out of you. You whimper, nails scraping his skin lightly as he moves away from you and off the bed. “I’ll be right back” he reassures you, and you bite your lip as you finally open your eyes, taking him in as he walks into the bathroom.

You knew he was good looking, and you had admired him before. But in the heat of the moment, you hadn’t really taken him in. Now, his body was glowing, the sweat on his skin glistening in the light from the bathroom. You haven’t even registered what he was doing before he’s making his way back to the bed, a cloth in his hands.

He meets your eye, catching you staring at him, you flush a little as he winks at you. He finds a spot between your legs again, and you furrow your brows in confusion as he lays the cloth on your stomach, only to gasp as his fingers slide through your folds, your legs closing as he touches your sensitive clit. His touch is gone again as quickly as it came, and when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, you can’t help but gape at him.

“Needed another taste,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Then he grabs the cloth again and continues to clean you up - He tosses the cloth on the floor once he’s done.

The bed bounces as he lays down next to you, and you close your legs, pressing them together as he moves the covers over the two of you.

When the euphoria fades away and reality settles, your mind starts to wander. What did this mean? Was it just something that was in the heat of the moment? Does he want you to stay, or should you leave?

You turn your back to him - you don’t want to assume this was something more or read into things. You’re just about to lift the cover and get out of bed when his hand finds your waist before he presses himself into you, securing you in your place. Your body stiffens for a second in surprise, but as he mumbles something you can’t make out, you relax a little. You hum in question, and he pulls you even closer, “stay the night?” he whispers, and like that you melt into him.

When you wake up, you don’t open your eyes straight away, instead your mind remembers the feeling of Mat pressed up against you. As you sink further into the mattress, you come to the realization that the weight of his arm isn’t on your waist anymore, and you finally open your eyes.

When you find the bed empty next to you, the silence quickly fills the room.

There are no pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, no distant sound of a tv, no shower running, just silence. Suddenly you feel out of place, stupid for staying in the first place. You quietly step out of bed and gather your underwear, tiptoeing into the living room to find the rest of your clothes.

You’re not sure if you’ve ever hurried out of someone’s place as quickly as you left Mat’s apartment. The walk back to your apartment isn’t long, but the feeling in your chest makes it feel like an eternity. There’s a pang of disappointment that hit you when you found out Mat was gone - you didn’t think he was that type of guy.

Why did he pull you close and ask you to stay only to disappear without a word in the morning?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and you run into Mat whilst you’re on a date

It’s the second time you’ve done it, so far. Your date looks at you and you apologize before asking him to repeat himself.

“How long have you known Jenna?” he says. “Oh, like four years now, but it feels like a lifetime.” You’re only on this date because Jenna insisted that you’d get along great with Dean. “You need to get out there again,” she’d said. You’d been a bit nervous before the date, but now as you’re sat at the bar the giddy excitement is gone. Sure, he’s easy on the eyes, but for some reason, you could not concentrate on a single word that left his mouth.

It’s only been 15 minutes, and you know because you’ve already checked the time twice.

Dean is currently explaining what he does for a living, accounting you think, your eyes leave him for a moment to scan the bar. You regret it instantly, but you can’t bring yourself to look away either.

Walking into the bar is someone you’d been trying to avoid for the past weeks. Which hadn’t been too hard, to be honest - You had just been paranoid that you would run into him at some point. And now that you’re staring right at him, you realize your fears hadn’t been that irrational after all. He’s with a small group of friends and they walk towards one of the booths.

Before you can look away Mat is looking right back at you. You’re stuck for a second before you tear your eyes away, now looking back at your date who’s luckily still talking about accounting like you hadn’t just ignored him for however long.

You can feel Mat looking at you still, and it makes you feel things that you’d rather not feel, suddenly you’re nervous again. “So why’d you pick accounting?” you ask Dean, not sure if you just interrupted him. Trying to make a point you touch his arm, it doesn’t feel natural, but you think it might send a message to Mat. And when you quickly check to see if he’s still looking, he’s not anymore.

Unfortunately for you, he and his friends are sitting in a booth, perfectly placed so you have a clear line of sight of him. You’re trying hard not to look at him, but that’s easier said than done. He looks good, he’s even wearing the same red jacket he wore that night.

You bite your lip as you remember shoving the jacket off of his shoulders and how he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. His groan as you stepped out of your panties and his soft lips on your neck as he pressed his front against your back. His hands teasing you -

Dean clears his throat, bringing your mind back to the present. You’re not sure how long you were zoned out for, but either Dean is completely oblivious or it wasn’t really that long. You kind of feel bad for the guy, even before Mat entered the bar you really weren’t paying him much attention.

You’d been lucky so far, and you’d been able to piece together what he was talking about. And you’d been invested enough to make small talk yourself. Dean continues talking, but you really couldn’t bring yourself to care enough to listen anymore. The second Mat walked in all you could think about was him and his stupid, gorgeous face. Admittedly, you’d thought about your one night with him three weeks ago more than a couple of times, you clench your thighs together just thinking about it.

Just a few nights ago he slipped into your mind, your hand between your thighs, picturing him looking up at you from between your legs as his tongue licked against your clit. How his hands grabbed you to keep you in place, subconsciously you tried not to move your hips as you slid your fingers into your pussy - as if he was holding you down.

You bite your lip, trying your hardest not to look at him - but you can’t help yourself. It’s almost become a game, every time you look over he’s looking at you. But the second your eyes meet he looks away. He’s talking to Anthony and you can’t really read his expression, but before you can really study it he looks back at you - it’s the longest you’ve kept eye contact the whole night, and you can hear Dean talking but his words are unclear as all you can focus on is him.

Dean puts his drink down loud enough to catch your attention, even so, it takes everything in you to look away from the hazel eyes across the room. “I’m going to head to the bathroom” he excuses himself as he gets up from his seat. “Don’t go anywhere” he jokingly says before he walks away.

He’s not even reached the bathrooms before you see Mat get up from his seat in the corner of your eye. He’s cocky in his movement as he sits down on the chair your date was sat in moments ago. Your date might as well see this, but you find yourself not caring. You finally meet Mat’s eyes again.

“Having fun?” he smirks. You want to act offended, but you can’t help to be a bit embarrassed. “Having the time of my life” you laugh. He doesn’t waste his time, he knows your date could be back soon. “Want to get out of here?” he smirks, you process his words and weigh your options. Either you could sit here and awkwardly pretend to have a good time the rest of the night with Dean only turn him down at the end of the night.

Or, you could leave right now with Mat, have his hands on you again, and his mouth, fuck, his mouth. There are pros and cons to each option, but at least now you know what to expect from Mat, you know it’s a casual thing, you know he won’t be there in the morning.

You answer him in the form of sliding off the barstool and gathering up your things.

Mat takes your hand and leads you towards the door. You make quick eye-contact with Anthony who raises his glass with a smirk as you pass him. What you’ve actually just done hits you the same time the cold air outside does. “Oh my god, I’m terrible” you exhale, covering your face with the hand that’s not being held by his. He smirks and opens a car door and gestures for you to get in. He runs around the car and gets in, “I’m no better” he chuckles, “I ordered the uber the second I saw your date get up” he admits.

“What, so you just expected me to come with you?” you force a laugh, slightly offended. “Not at all, I would have left either way” he stresses, and you can hear the honesty in his voice. Though his words make you frown in confusion, “Not really interested in seeing you out with another guy” he confesses shyly, though it gives you an answer you can’t help but think back to that morning.

Things aren’t adding up for you. First the two of you have what might have been the best sex of your life, then he wants you to stay the night, only to leave you in the morning without a word. Now, he doesn’t want to see you out with another guy? It didn’t make sense.

But you hold your tongue, surprising yourself even. You came with him for one thing, some might judge you for it - but after years of mediocre sex with your ex you couldn’t pass on feeling that high that Mat gave you again.

The uber comes to a stop, and Mat thanks the driver before motioning for you to sit still. He gets out and runs to your side of the car, opening the door and offering you a hand. You hesitate for the smallest moment before taking his hand - he doesn’t let go of it until you’re at his door.

He fumbles a bit, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he searches for his keys, before he finally finds them in his jacket. He gives you a small smile, relieved as he shows you the keys. The silence between you is almost deafening as you enter his apartment. He seems fidgety, awkward, almost embarrassed.

He’s staring at his floor, and you know you won’t get anywhere if he keeps up this act, so you take matters into your own hands. Slowly walking up to him, and when your feet enter his sight on the floor beneath him he finally looks up at you again.

The cockyness he showed at the bar is completely gone, replaced with a side of him you’re not sure you’ve seen before. “I’ve been thinking about you” you decide to say. And confidence flashes across his eyes before he stutters a bit. “Oh yeah?” he mutters, like he’s begging you to continue.

You want him to take control, and if you have to stroke his ego a bit to get that, then so be it. You begin by pushing him slowly towards his bedroom, “I could still feel you a couple days after” you see him swallow as he takes in your words. His back hits his bedroom door and he quickly finds the handle beside him.

The only light in his room is his bedside lamp, and even though it’s dim you can still see his eyes darken as you push him back against the door to close it once you’re in the room. Your hands travel down his chest as you lean in, your lips barely touching the skin on his neck. “You filled me up so good,” you whisper, and he lets out a groan as you palm him over the material of his jeans.

You leave a kiss under his ear, swiftly popping open the button and sliding your hand beneath his underwear. He swears under his breath as you feel his length in your palm. His hand comes up to grip your waist tightly and you can tell that it’s working. “Need you deep inside of me again” you moan out, leaning back to look at him.

That look he was giving you at the bar is back again, his free hand takes your wrist - and before you know it your hands are around his neck and he’s lifting you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. The kiss he gives you knocks the air out of your lungs.

You don’t hesitate to give his tongue access as he deepens the kiss, moving the two of you over to the bed effortlessly. Almost as quickly Ashe picked you up, he’s throwing you on the bed - as you settle on the bed he rips his t-shirt over his head. Then he crawls onto the bed and between your legs.

The change in his confidence makes you wetter by the second. “I thought about you too, you know,” he says as his hands find the hem of your top. You raise your arms as he peels the top off of your body. “Thought about how beautiful you looked riding me,” his hands find the button on your jeans, undoing the zipper as well.

“How good it felt to be inside you” he roughly tugs on your jeans, easily dragging them down your legs. “And how good you taste” he leaves a kiss on your stomach just above your panties, “the way you moan” he smirks, making you notice the noise that just left your lips. On instinct you lift your hips as he plays with the material of your panties.

He’s painfully slow as he drags them down your legs, keeping his eyes on yours. You suck in a breath as he pushes your legs apart. His fingers curiously parting your folds, spreading your arousal, “who made you this wet, baby?” he murmurs, his fingers moving softly against your clit, teasing you.

You struggle to find your words, and you almost curse yourself for wanting him to take control - almost. He hums, arching a brow at you, expecting you to answer his question. When you try to move your hips to get more pressure on your clit his free hand quickly pins you down.

“You,” you moan out breathlessly, and his fingers finally apply the pressure you desperately need. “Fuck, Mat” you bite your lip. His fingers move down to tease your entrance and he gives you one last smirk before looking down to see his fingers slide into your pussy. He licks his lips before wrapping them around your clit making you moan out again.

His tongue works your clit and he groans against you as you thread your fingers through his hair - pulling on it as his fingers hook up against your sweet spot. You’d be writhing on the bed if he wasn’t pinning you down. You feel his stupid smirk against you as his name leaves your lips again and it only makes your body flush - your pussy clenching around his fingers.

“Feel good, baby?” he mumbles, but you hear him and fuck, yes, it’s on the tip of your tongue but you can’t even speak at this point. You’re so close and he knows it - going straight back in, licking your clit like his life depends on it.

He pins you down even harder as his fingers move against your g-spot, all your coherent thoughts go out the room. You’re seeing stars as your orgasm crashes through your body, your legs shaking, fingers gripping his hair so tight it must be painful.

When you come to, he’s kissing your neck, fingers still moving inside of you slowly. His thumb brushes against your clit and you try to close your legs, too sensitive still. “Such a good girl” he praises, and you could’ve cum again just from that - but he removes his fingers.

He’s about to suck his fingers into his mouth, but you take his wrist, making him frown for a second before letting out a groan as you suck his fingers clean. Once you let go of him he grabs your neck, kissing you firmly as he holds you in place. You moan into his mouth as his jeans brush against your core.

You push at the material, and he takes the hint - breaking the kiss and standing next to the bed to remove his jeans and underwear all in one go. He quickly grabs a condom, rolling it on before getting back on the bed.

You part your legs on instinct, but he lays down next to you. “Want you like this” he says, using his hands to close your legs and turn you on your side - your back to his front. He kisses your shoulder as you both get comfortable, he pushes your top knee to the bed before he uses his hand to slide the tip of his cock through your folds.

You bite your lip as he slides in, moving your hips to meet his. Once he’s all the way in he grabs your hip to keep you still again, giving you a moment to adjust. You press your legs together for some friction, and he squeezes your hip, groaning out at the tight feel. He draws his hips back, slowly thrusting back in.

“Stay still for me, baby” he begs, sliding his hand across your stomach and between your legs to play with your clit. You feel his breath on your neck, and you grip the sheets next to you. Your whole body is on fire as you feel him inside of you. You can’t help but move your hips to meet his thrusts, his pace teasingly slow for you.

He groans, removing his hands from your clit grabbing your waist again. He pushes you down to the mattress, turning you - his cock still inside you as he’s now on top of you. “Stay. Still.” he thrusts harder and deeper than before as he speaks. You moan out as he presses you into the mattress, turning your head to look back at him.

His hair’s stuck to his forehead, thighs flexed as his hips snap into yours. You can’t keep your eyes open for long, shivers running through your body as you feel yourself getting close again. You clench around him and he stops his movements all together making you whimper out.

You look back at him, about to speak up when he slips out of you and tosses you around to face him before you can get a word in. “Want to see your face when you cum” he says, and you melt - into the mattress and against him as he leans in to kiss you.

He hooks your leg around his waist, moaning against you as he enters you again. He starts slow again, leaning his forehead against yours as he breaks your kiss. “Please” you moan out against his lips. He leans back to look at you properly, “please, what?” his words are soft, eyes running over your body beneath him.

He continues his slow pace, leaning down to kiss your nipple, looking up at you as he licks it softly. You’re desperate, which is just how he wants you. He hums against your nipple, still waiting for you to answer him. You grab his hair, pulling him away.

“Please, Mat, fuck me” you beg him.

He doesn’t waste time snapping his hips against yours. He presses your leg into your stomach, his other hand moving to rub your clit. You grip his hand on your thigh, biting down on your free hand as your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Your nails bite into the skin of his hand and he only fucks into you harder at the pain. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream, your hand falling away as your back arches off of the mattress. His thumb presses against your clit harder, making your toes curl.

“Need you to cum for me” he breaks out, and you can tell he’s close too. All you can do is nod frantically, right on the edge of falling.

Your orgasm runs through your body harder than ever before, you’re so gone you barely feel him as his orgasm follows right after. You almost miss the groan he lets out too as your pussy flutters around him.

You’re clinging onto him as you come down to earth again. He nuzzles into you, distracting you by leaving kisses on your neck as he pulls out. Your eyelids are heavy as you watch him move to the bathroom.

You know you should probably get dressed and leave, but you’re too spent, and after he cleans you up he pulls you into his chest, kissing your neck. His bed is too comfortable, his arms too inviting - so you stay, easily drifting away.

–

Waking up, the space next to you is empty just like last time.

The disappointment is heavier in your chest this time around - even though you knew to expect it. You sigh, lifting the covers just before you notice a note on Mats pillow next to you.

“Out getting breakfast, please don’t leave like last time. - Mat”

Just as you’ve read it you hear the door open, a few moments later Mat enters the bedroom with a couple of small bags in his hands and two coffees. A look of relief washes over him when he sees you still in his bed, the note still in your hand. 

“You’re still here” he breathes out, his breath uneven, like he’s been running.


End file.
